1. Field of the Invention
A drawer for mounting and storing gaming devices, a keyboard, or books at a computer desk or workstation.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularity of the personal computer not only at the workplace but also the home, the desk of a user has become increasingly crowded. The user not only needs space for books, papers, lights, pens, and other stationary items, but the user also needs a large amount of space for the computer. Even when the computer is stored to the side or under the desk, the monitor and keyboard can take up a large amount of space directly in front of the user. In addition, users may also have other computer devices and peripherals such as a gaming controller, joystick, or steering wheel to be used with the computer. As a result of this need to efficiently use space on a modern desktop area, there remains a need to store many of these items in a limited workspace. But, at the same time, the user requires that these different computer devices and desk items be readily available for use.
Currently, there are many desks that provide a drawer that houses a keyboard, and there are some desks that provide another space on the same plane as the keyboard for a gaming device. But, none of these related art devices provide separate rotating and pivoting platforms to mount a keyboard, a gaming device, and books/papers all on the same drawer assembly. There remains a need by the user to mount both a keyboard, a book or a paper, and a gaming device (steering wheel or a joystick or some type of controlling device) within the confined space of a computer desk or workstation. From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages, and important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a multi-surfaced and multi-function drawer for installation in a desk that allows for the simultaneous mounting and storage of a gaming device and/or a keyboard.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide one drawer that provides several different options to hold a gaming device, a keyboard, and books or papers at the same workstation or in a limited space desktop area.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a multi-function drawer for installation in a desk that enables easy mounting of a gaming device and still have use of a keyboard and an easel to hold a book or a keyboard.
Another purpose is to provide mounting places for several computer devices in a limited space and without sacrificing monitor viewing space.
This invention allows for a multi-function drawer with three basic positions: (1) the easel platform closed and the gaming device underneath; (2) the easel platform opened and the gaming device shifted forward such that a keyboard or book can be placed on the easel platform; (3) the easel platform open to hold a book or keyboard with the gaming device underneath, and the sliding platform when extended forward to hold a keyboard.
The advantages of this claimed invention allow for maximizing the limited space on and about a desk and enables use of both a keyboard and a gaming device simultaneously. The easel, gaming, and sliding platforms are easy to use and provide quick adjustment from workstation with keyboard and/or book to gaming console position. This invention also does not block the screen of the monitor, and the easel can support a full sized book, a three ring binder, or a keyboard when the gaming platform is extended forward. This invention allows for storage of the gaming device (underneath) to avoid taking up valuable desktop space.
Another advantage of this invention is not having to connect and disconnect the gaming device before or after use. Normally, a gaming device is temporarily attached to a surface, but with this invention, the gaming device can be bolted and securely fastened to the gaming platform for the user""s convenience and ease of use. As a result, the user can have easy access to not only a gaming device when needed but any computer desk related device in one compact and easy to use drawer.
The present invention introduces such refinements. In its preferred embodiments, the present invention has several aspects that can be used independently, although they are preferably employed together to optimize their benefits. All of the foregoing operational principles and advantages of the present invention will be more fully appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description, with reference to the appended drawings.